


And One for All (ART)

by Sarsaparilla



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, F/M, Gen, Historical AU, Musketeers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarsaparilla/pseuds/Sarsaparilla
Summary: Artwork to accompany Grey Bard's Star Wars x Three Musketeers fusion fic, And One for All!





	And One for All (ART)

**Author's Note:**

> text by [Grey Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard)

“Don't you think it is time, and past time, to procure a new doublet, Finn?” one of his fellows asked him. “You'd think Mme. Organa didn't pay us. That thing must be older than you!” 

The musketeer, who evidently answered to 'Finn', merely shook his head and laughed. “What? Never!” he said, with an extravagant wave of his arm. “It was a gift from the very dearest of friends, and besides which, I have it on the best authority that it looks good on me!” He then turned to the Musketeer beside him, and jokingly pleaded with her. “Rey, back me up here. Tell them it looks good on me.” 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156063009@N03/27013149097/in/dateposted-public/)

“He's right,” she said to them, “It does look good on him.” Finn beamed. The other Musketeers accepted it with a shrug. If Rey said it, it must be so. 


End file.
